The Dutch Anglo Plan
by Awesomenessx3
Summary: The Netherlands and England decide while being rather drunk, they want their Golden Age back. And nothing will stop them from getting it back, even if they have to do things considered cruel. Heh, stupid summary is stupid. . ."
1. Chapter 1

"Damn, you guessed it." Netherlands grinned as he took a shot of the gin. He shook his head and grinned at the others around the table. His enemy England there too, far more gone than Netherlands himself. The nations were playing '_Two Truths One Lie'_ at Korea's place.

Maarten saw England staring at him and he frowned at him then coughed and spoke up, "What are you looking at, Eyebrows?" He questioned the man sitting opposite of him.

Arthur shrugged, "I was just thinking about our pirate days, you know… How it ended and such."

The Netherlands blinked at this and shrugged looking at his glass as it was filled again, he didn't bother to look at the person who filled it just merely mumbled a 'thank you'. "Yeah, those were the good times." Netherlands also didn't bother to listen to the truths and lies anymore and just took a shot for the heck of it. "You and me Dutchy… We could rule the world, you know." A smirk appeared on the Brit's lips. A smirk Netherlands hadn't seen in centuries. Maarten couldn't help but smirk as well and nodded. "Ja, you're right… If we work together we could indeed rule the world…" He then sighed and frowned, thinking about it. "But if you're serious about this… We need allies, we can't do it with only the two of us." Arthur nodded, taking a shot himself. "Yes, you're right," he looked around the table and stood up, gesturing for the Dutchman to follow him, "Let's talk somewhere a little more private."

Netherlands nodded and followed after the Brit.

They walked into the kitchen and Maarten leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. England stood opposite of him, "Let's talk business…"


	2. Chapter 2

Maarten had listened carefully to what the other nation had talked about. They both came up with the idea of getting people to sign contracts Netherlands would set up, promising them pieces of any dominated land they might get, and in return they would get the said nation's loyalty and support.

So far, he had a drunk Delaware to sign a different kind of contract. To him it didn't matter if the person who signed was drunk or sober, as long as he got them to sign. Of course, when Delaware found out she was a Dutch colony again she was not amused. But a contract was a contract, and there was no way she could get out of it.

England and Netherlands didn't stay still, they targeted the States firstly, not that they left the countries out of course. Virginia and Hawaii were the next to sign. When America found out Netherlands had gotten Virginia to sign he tried to stop Hawaii from signing, but his efforts were fruitless and all he ended up doing was making the two states hate him. Netherlands and England used this to their advantage and promised them the love their father didn't gave them.

Of course Netherlands had gotten his fiancé to sign the contract as well. Her being Ireland, England's sister. Little did they know that Ireland and Alice, southern England, were betraying them.

Because suddenly, they had problems getting nations to sign the contract, and Ireland kept asking Arthur who they were going to ask next. Alice was also present at the time of their World Domination planning, and played a big part for she was the one convincing Ireland to help her stop them. But the two power hungry nations grew suspicious when they noticed Ireland's behaviour.

Until, that is, her betrayal was proven. By her favourite brother, Scotland.

"Aam here to tell ye she's betrayin' ye." The Scot sighed as he looked at his younger brother, in a rather annoyed way.

"Who? Ireland you mean?" "Aye." The Brit frowned, then continued. "Did she tell you? Or did someone else?" "Nae, she told me. Ah s'pose she cannae resist her older brother." Iain said with a smug smile.

"… I knew it… Well, I'll be having a word with her then." England nodded once and turned around, walking off he heard his brother's soft 'Aye'.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sat down at the table the Dutchman was sitting at, he looked at him, no particular emotion on his face. He took out a pile of papers from his jacket and placed them on the table. "I've gotten some other countries to sign. Like we planned, Belgium signed, and I've gotten Northern Italy and Ontario. And you?" The Brit folded his arms over his chest, he clearly wasn't in a good mood.

Maarten looked at the other, then turned his gaze at the papers. He reached into his coat and tossed a few papers on the table himself. "Prussia." The taller nation wasn't in a good mood either as he merely looked at the other, a frown on his face.

"I need to talk to you about Ireland. I'm not so sure about her." The eyes of the Brit were blank as he spoke. "What do you mean?" The other raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's decided… To rebel." The British nation frowned as his whole expression changed. His eyebrows slanted above his eyes, looking almost dangerous. The Dutchman however paid no heed to the Brit's change of emotion and leaned back in his seat as the words sunk into him, his fist clenched but his expression stayed unchanged. "Rebel? How do you know?" "She confessed to me after Scotland talked to me about it. Apparently, we never had her loyalty. She's betrayed us…" The smaller man noticed the clenched fist and raised an eyebrow at it. "I see… What do we do now?" Maarten relaxed his hand slightly, and swallowed hard as a bitter smile appeared on his lips. "Honestly, I don't know…" The British nation frowned as he picked a contract up, reading the name he noticed it was North Italy's. Silently scanning through the pages, even though he didn't pay much attention to it as he was trying to think of something for their problem. "Either.. We forgive her for this and try to do something so she comes back to us… Or we… Cut her down now, before she does any more damage."

Maarten sighed and pursed his lips before he spoke his thoughts, "As much as I hate to say it. I don't think she'll be willing to help us in any way with our plans…" He looked at the other, his eyes blank.

Arthur nodded and dropped the paper on the table before rubbing his chin. He was extremely irritated with this matter. "Yes. But nor do I like the idea of cutting my sister down. We could always do something to make her stop… Some kind of…." The smaller male sighed as he felt the sharp gaze of the Dutchman on him, he looked at him, his expression utterly serious. "Blackmail? … Something… Anything that will pin her down." The Dutchman nodded slowly, not wanting to cut his fiancé down either. "Ja… Blackmail… What were you thinking about?"

Sighing the Brit moved his gaze to the table, "I.. Don't know honestly. The only thing I can think of is… Well, by saying, if she doesn't co-operate, then we will attack Ireland… But she'll hate us forever. I'm afraid to say it, but there's no easy way out of this.. Unless we let her go, but that won't happen." "You're right, we won't let that happen…" Netherlands narrowed his eyes slightly, talking to himself rather than to the other, "We worked too hard for this… I won't let it end because of this." He nodded again then sighed and put a hand to his chin, rubbing it as if it would make thinking easier.

Nodding, England kept his hand positioned on his own chin as he stared at the table. "… Are you willing for Ireland to hate you?" He moved and looked at the Dutchman with a serious expression.

The Netherlands stayed silent for a moment before he murmured just loud enough for the other to hear, "That would be the second time the marriage is stopped…" He sighed and looked away from the Brit, who nodded and who's gaze was lowered. "I know.. But unless we think of something soon, blackmail is our only option… Or… I could take all the blame." A weak smile played on Arthur's lips as he stared at the woodwork. "She already hates me… I could do this and she wouldn't think twice."

As these words were being said, Maarten looked at him in utter disbelief then his expression softened and he nodded once. "If it isn't too much to ask of you." "Alright, but tell me… What am I telling her?" The Brit didn't look up from the table.

"Hm.. You'll take the UK siblings away? She seems attached to them…" The Dutchman sighed and put his hand to his temple, rubbing it slightly. Arthur shook his head and sighed, his stare still on the table. "That won't be enough, I'm afraid… She's had that happen a few times… And remember, she rebelled against me forcing herself away from them… I was more thinking of… Something with her own country? " "Attacking is what I'm thinking of… Or maybe… Something with her people. She likes her people… Then again, what country doesn't like their people?" Netherlands ranted slightly, then sighed and changed back into his stoic self. The other smiled weakly at the comment though, a dark humour there. "Yes, that's true… We could simply say that we'd attack her…" The Brit sighed and hung his head, "But she's signed to us, remember? The other nations who signed might think bad of us if we did that… Or we could explain to them… About Ireland's betrayal… And then they'd most likely think bad of her rather than us." He blinked at his own words and raised his head. "Y-yes, it would work… It'd turn her friends against her too, we just have to tell her to keep quiet about it too."

The Dutchman started grinning at the plan, he was amused by it, it seemed to him like it would work, with ease, if they played it the right way. "Ja, that sounds perfect. But we are we going to do about Alice? She's a big problem too, and I don't see how exactly we're going to stop her from spreading evil about us." "I have no idea…" England sighed, rubbing his chin and his brow creasing as he thought about the problem, "She's a pain I know… If… If Ireland stops, then she might too? I think they were working together with this… That or, we find someone and use them as an example about what will happen if they cross object to us… I think you know who I'm thinking of." The Englishman grinned slightly and rather bitterly. Of course the Dutchman knew who he was talking about… That monkey, Brazil. They both had a great dislike for the man, he had drugged their beloved Ireland and did other multiple things to annoy them. But Netherlands mostly hated him because he was in love with his fiancé and tried to kiss and flirt with her. He slowly nodded and smirked. "I'll take care of it as soon as possible." He chuckled and his old pirate smile appeared as he thought of the beating he would deliver to Brazil's ass. "You're a smart man, Captain Kirkland. I appreciate that."


	4. Chapter 4

The Netherlands walked into the house of the Brazilian, carrying a metal bat, "Oh Brazil~" He almost sang the words as he walked into the living room to see the teen sitting on the couch. Brazil jumped up and looked at the Dutchman, blinking as his eyes widened. He eyed the bat and took a step backwards. "Acha… Ola Holanda…" He choked out. Maarten let out an amused laugh as he swung the bat at the other in a smooth movement. The teen traced the movement however and took a second step back. "What are you doing…?" "I'm keeping my promise to the other countries…"  
>The taller male chuckled taking a step closer to the other swinging the bat once again. Davi's eyes widened, he dropped to his knees to avoid the bat but it nicked the top of his head. He swore loudly more out of surprise than pain. "More of a contract really." Maarten snorted as he was getting slightly irritated by the younger male, he aimed for his head, took another step forwards and swung the bat in the same movement. Brazil saw it coming yet again and his hand flew up to protect his head, taking the full impact of the swing. He heard his hand crunch. The force toppled him to the ground and he looked up at the man, a scared expression in his eyes. "Almost." Netherlands chuckled looking down at the younger male, he then quickly stomped his foot on the hand he had crushed with the bat earlier, squeezing it between his foot and the ground. Brazil cried out loudly as his hand was crushed under the weight of the Dutchman. Nonetheless, his body froze as he didn't dare to pull his hand away. "Saia de mim!" "Oh, but I'm not holding you." A dark chuckle escaped Maarten's lips as he raised the bat above his head. He moved his foot and the hand underneath it to the left and back to the right repeatedly, on which the Brazilian clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Then he rolled to his side and started pushing against the man's foot. Sadly for him, he didn't notice the bat at all. "Tsk…" Netherlands smirked and brought the bat down into the teen's stomach , hitting him repeatedly. Brazil opened his eyes and cried out again as he was hit by the bat again and again. He, however, continued to push against the Dutchman's foot to release his hand. The Netherlands finally got his foot off of the Brazilian's hand but before doing so he stomped on it once more. Doing so, Brazil hissed as his hand was once again crushed. He looked at the skin that was turning purple. He then felt the top of the bat pressed against his temple and his eyes widened. "Now stay still, or it'll hurt more…" The Dutch nation muttered, smiling a cruel smile. Brazil pulled away immediately his features full with fear. "Nao!" Maarten ignored the pleading cries that were now coming from the Brazilian as he swung the bat at the other male noticing the attempts of getting away. "I said stay still!" Brazil shook his head and lifted an arm to shield his face, that would've been hit due to his retreat. The bat hit his arm and he cried out then immediately pulled his arm to his chest, he cradled it. He hissed and swore as the grit his teeth. "I told you to stay still…" The Dutch nation faked a sigh and shook his head disappointedly before grinning, he then kicked the other in the face, earning him a hiss from the Brazilian who recoiled as he was kicked. "Listen to your elders, son."<p>

Brazil struggled to his feet, holding his most likely broken nose with his good hand and his bruised arm was pinned across his stomach. "F-Fuck off Holanda…" He breathed out.

Maarten chuckled, "Can't do." He then swung the bat at the man, aiming for his head. Brazil jumped backwards, gritting his teeth, a scowl appeared on his face. His eyes were slightly glazy as he glared at the Dutchman. "I'm not gonna let you kill me… Not anymore." Brazil said, his voice full with anger mixed with fear. "That's sad because… Well.." The Dutchman chuckled as his fist suddenly shot out and punched the other in his jaw. He didn't waste any time and gripped his bat as soon as he felt his fist collide with the other's jaw. Brazil recoiled one more, moving his hand from his nose to his jaw, rubbing it. His nose was crooked and bleeding down his face but he didn't care. He eyed the Dutchman angrily, then looked at the bat, deciding he wasn't going to let it hit him. He was pulled out his thoughts when he heard Netherlands hum his own national anthem. Brazil shook his head in pure disgust. Maarten continued to hum as he swung the bat yet again, kicking him against his shin before doing so. The Brazilian swore as he was kicked and took a step backward, away from the, to him insane, Dutchman. Just to be safe he took a few more steps backwards. "What, you don't like 'Het Wilhelmus'? … Such a pity." The Netherlands smirked and lunged forward pushing against the other with the tip of the bat. Brazil yelped as he was lunged at, jumping back yet again. He then took his good hand and pushed away from Maarten, frowning as he took another step back, out of reach. "It's not tha- Oh wait, yes it is." He smiled bitterly at the Dutchman. "Ah, but it's a song about Willem van Oranje. A great friend he was." The Netherlands smiled, Brazil opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the bat that hit his arm, he stumbled backwards due to the force of the blow. Maarten threw his shoulder against the Brazilian, pushing him backwards. The teen hissed as he was. His injured arm was pushed against also, and Brazil grit his teeth in pain. "Hm… not enough yet." The Dutchman sighed and took a step closer to the other, he decided a different angle might work. So instead of swinging sideways, he now brought the bat up above his head and slammed it down aiming for Brazil's head. The teen's eyes widened as he saw the bat coming, and the only thing he could do in this short amount of time he had was clench his eyes shut and bow his head before the bat collided with him. He cried out and fell to his knees, lifting both his injured and good arm to cradle his head, trembling where he sat. "HOMERUN!" The Dutchman exclaimed triumphantly. He didn't stop hitting the man however, and everytime the bat met with the Brazilian's head, the Netherlands let out a choked laugh. Brazil clenched his eyes shut, feeling his skull cracking slightly and the blood ran down the front of his face. Everytime he was hit, he'd let out a hiss and whimper. After a few hits or so he pushed the other backwards with his foot. The teen fell on his back and lay there, struggling to keep his consciousness. "Oh we're nearing the end… Ah, I have to admit Brazil, you were fun to hang out with until you started acting strange and I grew a great hatred for you." The Netherlands smiled rather smugly and had placed the bat against the other's head while speaking. After he spat out the last words he lifted the bat and swung it with all his force. Brazil let out a whimper and went limp. Maarten scoffed and turned away from the body. "Good-bye Brazil."


End file.
